The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus comprising at least two push-buttons, which have individual functions in the apparatus when pushed in to produce a specific travel of their push-button rods, the individual push-button rods being releasably latched in the position in which the individual function is performed.
Magnetic-tape cassette equipment of this type is generally known. When actuated individually each push-button has a specific function, which is performed upon depression of the push-button. In addition it is known from radio sets to assign for example a third function of the apparatus to two push-buttons in combination. This third function is obtained upon combined depression of the push-buttons over the normal travel through actuation of an electrical switch.